


The many faces of Tapping, part eighteen: Sam Carter, national treasure

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part eighteen: Sam Carter, national treasure

New chapter in this series means a new tutorial tested, this one was about creating a watercolor effect in Photoshop.. 

.


End file.
